The demand and desire for animation or the portrayal of motion in computer systems continues to increase. For example, it is sometimes desired to reduce an open window in a computer system display to an icon. One process for producing this effect includes removing the window from the display and substituting the icon for the window. However, a more attractive visual effect is obtained by reducing the open window to an icon using animation. Animation includes the rapid display of a series of image frames during the transformation of a first image, such as a window, into a second image, such as an icon. To avoid undesired stroboscopic effects and jerkiness in the animation, the image frames are displayed at a rate of between about one-hundred frames per second and about two-hundred frames per second. Unfortunately, the current processes for generating and displaying image frames at these rates are expensive because they include large, high-speed memories and fast processors. In addition, some new and existing computer systems do not have the large, high-speed memories and fast processors required by the current processes for producing animations that are free of stroboscopic effects and jerkiness.